MOST EXCITING RACE OF ALL TIME - Alien Isolation Part 7
Jared becomes bored as he continues to play Alien Isolation. Synopsis Jared is working on trying to find a safe place to help out the other character. The security people are dicks. Jared compares this game as like Dead Space, but with less shooting. Jared makes a flashbang, as he forgot about them. Jared starts messing with the computers, but someone else comes in. He sneaks around, but they meet, and Jared misses his shot and is killed. Jared needs to kill this guy. Jared still can't work out how to use his wrench, so he looks up how to use it. He didn't realize that all he had to do was to click his mouse. He then bashes the dude with his wrench. Jared finds himself in a room with another guy, and keeps on shooting at him and missing. Eventually, the guy is killed. He gets back to the transit station. Jared finds a gas torch. He saves the game again. He needs to find some more bullets. He tests out the torch, and opens up the wall. Jared explores around and gets lost again, but soon manages to find his way to where he needed to go. There are some people who are coming towards him, so Jared hides in the locker. There are a lot of dudes nearby. Jared accidentally exits the door, and is killed fairly quickly. There is a conflict in the controls, and Jared didn't like it. Jared tries a different hiding spot and uses a flashbang, but it hits his hiding place and blows up behind him, and Jared is promptly shot. He tries a third time, and just throws the flashbang up the stairs. The dudes don't come down for quite a while, and Jared thought he was fine, but then several guys come. The door takes a long time to open, but Jared eventually gets in. Jared isn't proud of his victory, but is happy enough to take it. Jared needs to regroup with the marshall again, and saves the game. He reaches the marshalls. As the plot plays out, Jared shoots his empty gun at the people he is talking to. Jared is confused as to what is happening, and doesn't know who he is playing as. Jared is getting more 'blue' on his device. There is an extreme amount of blue. Jared realizes that he is playing as the guy who was in the cell in the last cutscene. Jared is hoping that this section builds up to something. Jared has to climb up ledges. Jared is beginning to have less fun during this slow section. He decides to race the other characters. Jared commentates his race, and ends up winning. Jared heads towards a beacon and thinks it looks cool. He goes to touch it and it is gooey. The beacon shuts off. Jared reaches a cool looking section with unhatched eggs in a purple glowing area. One of them hatches. With the boring section now over, Jared comes across the flamethrower, and he instantly is having fun again! Jared concludes that after bunch of boring stuff happened, he got his flamethrower, and plays around with it to end the video. Category:Alien: Isolation Category:Videos